creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
School Lock-In
'is episode 76a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on December 8, 2001. Synopsis A school lock-in is occurring at Lakeside City School, and since they have nothing better to do, The Lucky 6 decides to go. However, several unexpected hijinks ensue. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, The Narrator, Christian and Larry *Josh Peck as Eric *Tress MacNellie as Mrs. White *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey and Skipper *Edward Felker as Stanley and Luke *Dan Green as Dallas *John DiMaggio as Tony *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Jessica DiCicco as Lola *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Eric Stuart as Sebastian, Cal and Frankie Trivia *In the beginning, Principal Walker breaks the fourth wall by interacting with The Narrator. Errors *When The Lucky 6 are seen entering the school, they are in their pajamas, but once they enter, they're in their normal outfits for the rest of the episode. Transcript (Episode opens up in Lakeside City School's interior entrance) '''The Narrator: '''Ah, Lakeside City School. Where the alumni consists of serial killers, corrupt political figures, and minimum wage workers. Here we see its fat principal at his office space. Let's see what he could be scheming today. '''Principal Walker: '(to the Narrator) Big-boned, not fat! 'The Narrator: '''Uhh... I mean, big-boned principal. '''Principal Walker: '(goes through a folder) Oh no! We spent all of our budget on making a new football field for the athletes! I've gotta find a way to make some cash, otherwise Mrs. White will never pay my rent on time. (suddenly, a light bulb appears above his head) I've got an idea! (Walker notices the light bulb floating above his head, so he turns it off with a switch) (Later, Walker is at his computer setting up a flyer that's designed like this: ''LAKESIDE CITY SCHOOL LOCK-IN ' Suffering from Friday night blues? Of course you are! Join us for a fun night of GAMES and ACTIVITIES that will ENGAGE you! NO permission slips required! Just show up at the door with $50 starting at 6pm. DON'T miss the nonstop fun! Or else... Consists of: *Board games!!!!!!! *Dancing!!!! *LIVE music!!!!! *Movies!!!!! Remember, show up at the door with $50 starting at 6pm! (Eventually, we see a montage of him putting up flyers all across the school. He puts up some flyers in the hallways, the library, the boy's bathroom where we can see people screaming and running out of, the auto repair shop, the flower field, and the courtyard) '''Principal Walker: '''I think that's all of 'em! (Later that day, he notices everybody is ignoring the flyers by simply walking past them) '''Principal Walker: '''Uh oh, I'm losing them. Fortunately, I have a solution. (He quickly heads back to his computer and adds "Free refreshments!!!!!" right on top of "Board games!!!!!!!") (Right after he puts up all the updated flyers, everybody in the hallways stop by to read them) '''The Narrator: '''That night... (We see a large number of students, including The Lucky 6, walking towards the school) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 4 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages